


Old myth origin

by Cuteknight101



Category: Mythology, Original - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Origin Myth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteknight101/pseuds/Cuteknight101
Summary: Did this ages ago.





	Old myth origin

In the beginning, before time, before space, before the stars themselves shone light upon the universe, there was a void, in that void there was nothing, there wasn't even darkness. But between two eons a spark came into being. An ember. It slept and slept for eons and eons (if time exited) until the spark flared into a wildfire and they opened what amounted to their eyes and so came into existence the universe, not with a whimper, not with a bang, but with simple act of opening ones eyes and ripping through the void.  
Time started.  
This being, let use the "her" pronoun as she is the mother of the universe itself. This being saw the emptiness that surrounded her and frowned. Taking a deep breath in, she heaved a sigh, the sigh of a women looking at a job she knows will be hard but worth it. Closing her eyes and looking deep within herself she blew out, breathing out small embers that became stars.  
She gazed at them in love and awe, the way a parent does when they see their child for the first time.  
For eons she watched them, smiling at their shine and sobbing at their explosive deaths.  
But through these sobs she watched as the remnants of her now lost children form new things, she saw her children's children come into being with a mixture of melancholy sadness and curiosity. This is how the planets formed out of the dying sparks of their parents. With their final breaths.  
As more of her children passed and left and as more time went by, she watched as more of of her children's children came to be.  
She watched her grandchildren grow in ways her other children didn't, saw them pull on one another and orbit each other, needing to move in a way she didn't understand. She saw them form so differently, different colors, different sizes, different atmospheres. None were alike, all were different, all were unique.  
She kept watch on them all, continuing to weep when she lost one but containing to love them all.  
Looking down at one of her younger grandchildren she looked closer and closer and saw something new. Every time she looked she saw them evolve more and more until eons later she saw the first humans. They were so different, their bodies so strange, so alien and different from herself.  
So fragile, she believed them to be, so short lived. She continued to believe this until she felt a spark from them, one she hadn't felt since her first children formed. She looked closer and closer still, she looked so close til she saw the blueish lines that rested beneath their topmost layer. She saw The blood flowing through them, saw the sparks she had only sensed once, the spark she had sent out eons ago to create her first children, the spark that could only be found in the core of her dying stars.  
These little beings were kept alive by starlight.  
They were not fragile.  
After all, their first parent was a star.


End file.
